Mission:The Mysterious Girl
by amberuni151
Summary: A new girl has been appearing and disappearing around town. Carmen and Juni are determined to find out who she is and why she hangs around.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A new girl has been appearing and disappearing around town. Carmen and Juni are determined to find out who she is and why she hangs around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day at OSS; do a mission like getting a cat down from a tree, eating lunch, going to classes and going home. Juni was bored, like always. He looked out of the window longing to go outside and get some fresh air. When the bell finally rang to signal the end of the day, he jumped up and raced outside the tall building.

As he walked out, he noticed something strange. A girl, not much older than himself stood by the door. He started his way over toward her.

"Hi!" he started, "I'm Juni." The girl looked up, frightened. A breeze blew past and in a flash, she was gone. It was almost like she was never there.

'That was weird,' he thought as he waited for Carmen. Of course, she had to take a long time to leave. As always, she hung out with Gary, her boyfriend every second she could.

"Carmen, hurry up!" he yelled, successfully getting her attention. She glared at him, but said good-bye to Gary and hurried over to him.

"Yes?" she asked, angry to say the least.

"I saw a girl, she doesn't go here. I started to talk to her, but she got scared and ran away; she didn't look much older than me…" Juni said. The words were rushed, maybe because of fear; Carmen could barely make out what he was saying.

"What did she look like?" she asked, once a spy, always a spy. This seemed like a great case to solve, more interesting than assignments given in the OSS.

"Well, she was really pretty," said Juni. Carmen raised an eyebrow. "I don't really know, I was a bit too far away to tell," he confessed.

Carmen nodded her head, "Will you know if you see her?" "Definally."

They arrived home shortly afterwards. "Carmen, Juni, where have you been!" exclaimed their mother, "You have to go to a ball tonight, or did you forget?"

'Oops,' thought Juni.

"Never mind, we have to go buy you some new clothes. Carmen, come with me, Juni, go with your father."

An hour later, they returned with new clothes to wear. Carmen had picked out a light purple dress with sequence and Juni picked a black suit. When her dress was on, Carmen took a tiara and placed it on her head; she wanted to look perfect for Gary.

Gary met Carmen at the front door and took her to the ball, Juni was forced to ride with his parents.

When they arrived, he nearly ran out of the car. He swiftly entered the ballroom. He had to be on his best behavior, since people from the OSS were present. It was even rumored one of the founders of the OSS was there.

Everything was normal until about 9:00. The door opened and men in black suits rushed inside; they were part of security. Someone else slipped in with them, he noticed. She dismantled from the group of guards near the punchbowl, near him. He got a good look at her. She had golden brown hair curled and put up, held by a gold tiara. Gold earrings dangled from her ears, she wore a magnificent white dress. It sparkled in the light. Something clicked in Juni's head; she was the girl from before. He ran off to get Carmen.

Carmen was not happy at all to be interrupted from her dancing with Gary, but grudgingly followed her brother to where the beautiful girl stood. Carmen stared at the girl in astonishment, "She's so pretty!" she whispered.

Juni could only nod, "You go and talk to her; she'll recognize me." Carmen was about to complain, but decided against it. She started toward the girl.

"Hello, I'm Carmen," she said, careful not to scare the girl.

"Hello," she replied, politely. Her voice was like honey; sweet, pure, and full of innocence. She could probably coax just about anyone to do anything she wanted with her voice alone.

They walked away, talking. Several men asked her to dance, but she refused all. Carmen seemed interested as ever in whatever the girl was saying.

The night finally came to an end, they said their good-byes and left.

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Juni asked, "Well, who's the girl?"

"Well…" said Carmen, "She wouldn't tell me much. Just that her name was Crystal. All questions I asked, she refused to answer. But, she does seem nice."

"Let's spy on her." He yawned, "Starting tomorrow…" He unwillingly fell into a deep sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please, please, please REVIEW!!! Thx.-Gaerniko


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or songs that they sing except for Crystal. She is of my own creation. The songs are Never Again by Kelly Clarkson.

"Juni wake up!" screamed Carmen pushing him vigorously. It was 2 am.

"Coming," mumbled Juni; he hated the early morning missions, "What's on our agenda for today?"

"First, the OSS is calling a meeting, then, we spy on Crystal…" said Carmen, full of authority, as always.

Juni reluctantly got up. He changed his PJs into jeans and a T-shirt. After eating a granola bar and drinking a glass of milk he said, "Okay, let's go!"

Carmen took careful notes during the meeting; she thought it was important to always know the facts and myths to solve mysteries. Juni on the other hand fell asleep only a minute after the meeting began.

"Juni!" Carmen poked her sleeping brother. Juni groaned; the meeting was over. Time for spying! They grabbed their spy gear and almost got outside, no trouble until…

"Gary!" Carmen gasped. She hadn't expected him to be there.

"Hi! I waited for you," he said, happily.

"Look Gary," she said trying to let him down nicely, "I'm really busy tonight. Sorry…"

He nodded his head and headed off in the opposite direction. Carmen felt guilty as they walked home.

It wasn't easy to find Crystal. They looked everywhere; no Crystal. As they past a box office, Juni stopped dead in his tracks. "Carmen, look!" he said. She gasped as she looked inside the ticket booth.

There was one sole ticket inside. On it said: 'Live Concert of Miss Crystal!' "It must be a coincidence," she muttered.

"No," said Juni, "I think we found a clue…Let's sneak inside!"

Getting inside was the easy part, finding a place where they could get a glimpse of the person on stage was much harder.

As they entered, they heard a voice, it didn't sound like Crystal at all. The voice sounded angry like she was singing her anger to everyone there. When they had entered, the song had already begun.

"I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell By the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer Try make it all okay  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know you knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say You simply lost your way  
She may believe you But I never will  
Never again  
If she really knows the truth She deserves you  
A trophy wife Oh, how cute Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you You'll die together, but alone  
You wrote me in a letter You couldn't say it right to my face  
Well, give me that Sunday school answer Repent yourself away  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know you knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say You simply lost your way  
She may believe you But I never will  
Never again!"

"I wonder who she's singing about…" Juni thought aloud to Carmen.

"We can ask her later, maybe," she replied, "but she seems really angry…"

Crystal started another song, this time her face was soft and sad, almost opposite of before, but still portraying the same emotions racing inside her.

They were only able to hear a bit of the song because at that moment, their mom called. "Carmen, Juni, get home this instant!" she snapped.

'Uh, oh,' thought Juni, 'we're in big trouble now…'

REVIEW OR ELSE!!!


End file.
